


Trust me, I'm not drunk. (Maybe just a bit)

by Hxsh



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: College!AU, Hangyul just wanted to party, I've tried, M/M, but Yohan just wanted to stay home, drunk shenaningan, hangyul is the annoying bff, minor Seungyul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxsh/pseuds/Hxsh
Summary: Sure, this was not the first time Hangyul dragged him to a party. But this was definitely the first time he woke up and found himself half-naked beside the popular senior, who was also half-naked, mind you. If only he could remember what happened that night........
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sad attempt in writing a fic that is not in my first language. Please go easy on me. Sobs. Anw, I miss Seunghan and X1.

Hangyul sighed as he looked at the lump on the bed. “Come on Yohan. You’ve promised to come with me tonight.” He crossed his arms as he was eyeing his roommate who was buried under the blanket, not budging even a bit. The latter had promised to follow him tonight in exchange for helping the said roommate with his practice and Hangyul purpoedly not telling him that he’s bringing him to a party.

  


“Yeah that’s because I didn’t know that you’re dragging me to a party.” Yohan’s muffled voice could be heard under the blanket. He was never a fan of a party. If it’s just a small party with not many people then maybe he’s okay. But knowing Hangyul, none of the parties that he goes to are considered small.

  


The last time he went to a party was because Hangyul tricked him by saying that it was a small gathering among friends, but as soon as he entered the venue he was met with around more 20 people. _“What a big circle of friends you have.” He remarked pointedly while the other guy just laughed it off._

  


Hangyul huffed. “Fine. If you’re not going tonight, I will also not going to your next tournament.” He said before he stood up and walked to his closet to start getting ready for the party.

  


Yohan peeked out from under the blanket, eyes squinting towards his friend. He struggled to free his upper body from the burrito blanket that he made just to show to his friend that he was protesting. “Hey that’s not fair. You can’t do that. You know that's one of my biggest tournament.” Once his upper body was freed, he changed into sitting position with the blanket still wrapped around his lower body, while eyeing his friend.

  


The latter shrugged while continued looking for a perfect outfit for the said party. “Try me. I won’t hesitate to do that, especially to my friend who does not keep his promise.” Despite his sulking tone, he was grinning devilishly inside his head, knowing that he successfully won over his friend. You can't blame him. Yohan was a softie for his friend, after all.

  


“I hate you.” Yohan pouted, knowing he had no chance to say no to the younger male. He sighed in defeat before dragging his body over the bed to get ready for the party. ‘ _Gosh please give me a sign that going to this party is a bad idea._ ’

  


Just as he was about to get out from the bed, one of his legs tangled up with the blanket, causing him to fall down ungracefully onto the floor. The roommate who was used to this clumsy self, ignored the whining boy on the floor.

  


"I guess this is a sign.” Yohan muttered as he was still on the floor, eyes boring into the ceiling.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


He should not ignore the sign

  


Yohan nervously tugged his shirt (actually Hangyul’s. The latter eyed Yohan’s outfit in disgust before taking care of that matter himself). They were standing in front of the door, waiting for someone to open the door. The host of this party was one of Hangyul’s friends, a senior - a very popular one, he might add.

  


“I guess the party is cancelled. Let’s just go home.” Yohan whispered to Hangyul who was typing on his phone. They had waited for about four minutes so he still kept his hope to just go back home. He prayed for whoever up there to suddenly make this party cancelled, although he knew that his hope was just going down the drain. 

  


As Hangyul was informing the host that they were outside, he rolled his eyes at his friend’s words. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure the loud music is just my imagination.”

  


Yohan shrugged at his remark. He has tried.

  


Well maybe after this he could pray to whatever God up there to change Hangyul to a nerd guy who's into comics and hates going to party.

  


  


  


“Hey, sorry for keeping you out.” The host himself, Seungyoun, opened the door while grinning widely to the pair of friends. Yohan had a feeling this man was already drunk, although the smell of alcohol was a great clue enough.

  


He knew about Cho Seungyoun, their senior, thanks to his roommate who was in the same club with the elder. Besides, the guy himself was very popular in their college with his other four friends. Everyone, I repeat, everyone would know this group of popular students.

  


As they were stepping into the house, Yohan’s eyes wandered around the house. He could tell that this guy was from a rich family and shared the house with his other two friends, thanks to Hangyul's effort to keep Yohan updated with the society. 

  


“So what’s this party for?” Yohan asked Seungyoun who seemed a bit sober.

  


“It’s my cat’s birthday!”

  


This managed to bring up Yohan’s mood and he eagerly looked around for the said cat. “Ooh I want to see it. Can I touch it? I wanna take a picture!” He said while Hangyul turned to the eldest, asking doubtingly

  


“You have a cat?

  


Seungyoun grinned wide enough to make the younger ones knew the answer as he slung his arms around the two boys. “Nope, I don’t. I can barely take care of myself, let alone a pet. But I do want one, actually.”

  


Hangyul snickered at his friend’s dejected expression. “He just need a reason to throw a party.”

  


  


  


  


Yohan was left alone with a cup of god knows what drink (someone shoved the drink into his hand) and he really wanted to curse Hangyul for leaving him alone after half an hour into the party. He downed the drink in one go and winced at the taste. Well, he kinda could not handle his alcohol well.

  


He eyed the guests around him, some were making out, some were playing games and some were dancing. One thing in common, they all were loud - too loud and although Yohan was used to loud people (thanks to Hangyul), he thought that if he needed to stay here, he couldn't do it soberly. As if someone sensed his discomfort, a guy bumped into him, making his drink splashed onto his hand. He grimaced at the sticky substance. Yep, he really cannot do it soberly.

  


The socially awkward boy walked towards the kitchen to wash his hands and also getting more drink. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of Seungyoun’s friends who were sitting at the kitchen table while conversing with each other.

  


Three heads were turned towards him, which he recognized as Wooseok, Jinhyuk and Yuvin – also the infamous seniors. Yohan eyed each of them and noticed that one of them was missing, which was Seungwoo, the eldest of them.

He gripped the cup tightly when the attention turned towards him. _Damn, what did I do to be in the same place with these famous seniors_ , Yohan sighed to himself.

  


“Uhh.. hi?” He awkwardly greeted while blinking helplessly towards the seniors whose conversations were stopped as soon as he entered the kitchen. He couldn't help but fidgeting under the stares from the seniors (good-looking ones, he added) and scratched his non-itchy jaw.

  


The first one to break the quiet atmosphere was Yuvin who smiled at the boy. “Hey Yohan, you had fun?” Yohan personally knew Yuvin because the senior was his mentor during his freshman year. And they were quite close, in fact. The latter had tried to bring Yohan to his group of friends but he managed to avoid it every single time due to his awkward, introvert self.

  


“Yeah I was about to - you know, had fun.” Yohan tipped his empty cup towards the refill while the rest of them nodded. He moved to the sink to wash his hands when Yuvin beckoned him over. "here, try this drink. We didn't share this with anyone else." He winked at the younger boy who grimaced at the wink.

  


The other guys snickered at Yuvin's failed attempt in flirting. Though, they all knew that he was joking.

  


“I better get going, bye guys.” Yohan immediately rushed out from the kitchen, leaving the guys behind with a “have fun.”

  


  


—————————————

  


An hour passed and Yohan stumbled upstairs as he tried to find an unoccupied room to crash on. Hangyul had long gone without a trace so the former just hoped that his friend would not end up getting dragged into human trafficking. He made a mental note to text his friend later to ensure that he didn't have to report for a missing person.

  


An hour also passed after his attempt in getting drunk. His mind was blurred and everything around him seemed spinning. When he tripped for the nth time that night, he giggled at the last stair (that he tripped over) while pointing towards it. "Bad guy." And then he continued walking.

  


Seungyoun’s house was big so he was sure that the owner had few extra bedrooms and Yohan desperately trying to find an empty one. He needed at least to get sober a bit before making an effort to go back to his dorm. 

  


Suddenly his phone ‘dinged’ and he fished out the gadget from his pocket.

  


A series of drunken text from Hangyul appeared and he decided that he was too drunk to be able to read the misspelled words and incoherent texts. Sobered Yohan could read drunk language but apparently drunken Yohan cannot. He shoved his gadget back into his pocket after he replied with a ‘K’. Well actually, he thought that he pressed the wrong letter but whatever. He continued back with his room-searching.

  


“Please be empty, please be empty.” He tried opening the bedroom door for the third time as the previous two times had left him traumatised. Seeing people making out passionately was definitely not on his ‘things to do at a party that you don’t wanna go’ list.

  


Opening the door, he spotted no one in the room so he quickly entered and locked the door so that no more drunken couple would disturb him that night. His head was spinning so he leaned against the door to steady himself.

  


“Why does the room keep spinning? Am I in a washing machine?” Giggles. Another fact was that drunken Yohan became more childish and his mouth worked faster than his brain. Also his skinship when he was drunk was on another level (Hangyul always has to be at the receiving end and the younger cannot complain since he’s the one that always encourage him to drink).

  


  


_Click_

  


  


He heard a door opened then closed and he turned towards the source of the sound.

  


_Fuck. Him. Now._

  


  


What Yohan saw later was not something that he expected to see, and definitely not good for his drunken self. The newcomer guy that just came out from the bathroom looked startled as hell at the presence of someone else in the room. His hand that was drying his hair stopped midair, water beads from his hair travels down to his neck, down his sharp collarbone and stopped on his shirtless body. His sweatpants hung lowly on his hips. The guy stared at Yohan blankly.

  


The not-sobered-Yohan giggled at the sight of the other male. A few seconds passed before he pushed himself from the door and walked (read: stumbled) towards the other guy. “You are soo hottingly handsome.” Giggles. “How can someone be this real?” Giggles. “Are you real?” More giggles.

  


He reached out his hands towards the other guy to touch him in hope to make sure that the guy was real, but was caught midair. Without any guilt, Yohan grinned sheepishly while the other guy in the room just continued staring while gripping the former’s wrists.

  


“Excuse me. What are you doing in my room?” The guy asked Yohan, gaze hard onto the younger one. _Hottingly handsome? Is that even a word?_

_  
_

"Are you drunk?"

  


"Nope." Yohan said confidently though he was swaying to the left and right while still being held by the guy.

  


The latter pouted while rubbing his redden wrists as soon as the guy released him. The other guy couldn't help but felt guilty as he watched Yohan rubbing his wrists, feeling as if he has hurt a puppy. “I’m tired and Hangyul ditched me.” Yohan then looked up, eyes staring into the taller guy (with sparkles). 

  


“Hey I know you. You’re Han Seongwoo? Seungwoo? – sunbaenim. Seungyoun sunbaenim’s friend!” He exclaimed as he now leaned his weight against the guy. He grabbed the taller guy's shoulders while beaming right at him. Seungwoo immediately wrapped his arms around the younger one to stabilize both of them. _That's it. There goes my peaceful night_ , he sighed while adjusting their stance.

  


“Uh, can you please get off me? What are you so heavy for?” Seungwoo grunted as the younger leaned closer to him. So close that their nose almost touched.

  


Yohan squinted his eyes before he released the former as he pouted. “I have muscles too you know? I do taekwondo.” He then proceeded to throw punches into the air (he tried) and the older one immediately grabbed his arms to stabilize him back.

  


"Just, stay still. Please." Seungwoo could feel a headache coming as he looked at the drunk boy.

  


He definitely did not know how to handle this boy. Usually when his friends were drunk, they did not bother him much but this one over here seemed like the touchy type. He also barely remembered this guy whom Yuvin once had been gushing about ‘the cute freshman that he has to mentor’.

  


The taller guy pinched his nose bridge with one hand while the other hand hugged the drunk boy’s waist to steady him. He was quite thankful that he worked out all this time so the weight was not that heavy to bear. “You know what, just go and lay down and sober up or something. I need to check on my friends.”

  


Yohan's pout became longer as he pulled himself away from the other guy. “But I want to lay down with you. Hangyul always sing to me before I sleep whenever I’m drunk. He also hug me to sleep.” He whined while the other guy groaned, contemplating to just call this Hangyul guy to take him away.

  


While Seungwoo contemplating to leave the guy alone, Yohan losed his balance and toppled over the former, lips accidentally touched the other guy’s who was apparently surprised with the sudden fall thus making him not able to avoid the accidental kiss.

  


Their lips connected for a second and when they separated, Seungwoo couldn’t help but stared at the younger one incredulously. _What in the world just happen?_

  


Yohan looked at the senior dreamily, before his expression changed alarmingly. Before Seungwoo could react, the drunk guy threw up (and hopefully sobered up) onto him.

  


  


——————————

  


  


Yohan woke up with a headache. He opened his eyes groggily and released the pillow that he used to hug and peeked under the blanket. Turned out that he was clad in nothing except for his boxer. He also noticed a purplish bruise on his waist but decided to think about it later. 

  


As he stretched his arm, his hand accidentally hit something beside him. Surprised, he turned to that ‘thing' and this was not what he expected it to be. He yelled so loud and rolled over the bed away from the cause of his shock, successfully falling onto the floor dragging the blanket with him.

  


Seungwoo snorted at the hysteric boy from his side of the bed. He was long awake but couldn't move due to the other guy hugging his arm while sleeping like he was claiming it. He was not wearing any shirt (he never slept with one) and his newly changed sweatpants hung low on his hips. His morning definitely started with fun things.

  


Yohan gaped at the infamous senior, whom he apparently just shared the bed with while still processing whatever that was happening. “Wha-what happened last night? Wh-where’s my clothes?”

  


Unable to contain his grin, Seungwoo scooted closer to peek at the younger on the floor, arm propped to support his head. “Aww you don’t remember our moment last night? It’s such a shame, we had a really wild night.” He smirked as he leaned closer to the stunned guy.

  


“We-we had what?! D-did we do that?” 

  


Now the (finally) sobered guy couldn’t help but turned red when he saw the senior’s smirk. He actually knew that the particular senior was very popular with his hookups and he couldn't shake the ugly feeling when he thought that he had become one of them.

  


The senior shrugged as he finally stood up from the bed. He stretched his arms above his head (Yohan’s eyes fall onto the tattoo on his chest) before moving to his closet. Purposely leaving the other guy confused (and scared), he rummaged through his closet and picked out a shirt and a pants, throwing them onto the bed. “I don’t know... did we?” Once again he gave the confused boy the infamous smirk before he walked towards the door.

  


“Wear that clothes as yours are all dirtied. I’m going to look for breakfast. Come over when you’re done changing.” He said as he opened the door. With one hand on the doorknob, he turned to the younger as he grinned. “By the way, I had fun last night.”

  


When he left, Yohan pulled the cover over his head, legs kicking in the air (he’s throwing tantrum), cursing his non-existence self-control when he’s drunk. Suddenly he sat up straight, eyes boring onto the clothes which seemed offending to him. He need to know what happened last night. And whether they really did ‘that’.

  


“But if we really did that, there’s no way I could not remember about it. They said he’s especially good in bed. But then why there is a bruise on my waist and my back feels sore.” Yohan muttered to himself, then the next second his face turned redder (if possible) at his imagination, pulling back the cover over his face and thrashing vigorously.

  


He needed to see the senior back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yohan confronts Seungwoo. And then what happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter than before and this is unedited. Enjoy!

“Heard you was with Seungwoo hyung that night?” Hangyul asked while they were having breakfast at their dorm. Both of them had already woke up for their 9am class, despite the younger guy almost kicked Yohan from when he was trying to wake him up. Though there were no malice in the question, it still managed to catch Yohan off guard, causing him to choke on his cereals. _Way to start a Monday morning._

“What?” He thumped on his chest to recover from his coughing fit while the Hangyul eyed him disgustingly, although hand reaching out to give his friend a glass of water.

“Where did you hear that from?”

The other boy shrugged as he took a bite of his sandwich. They rarely had proper breakfast and this occurs once in a blue moon. Well, that’s how students live, he guess.

“From Seungyoun who said that you came out suddenly during their breakfast, all fresh wearing Seungwoo’s clothes and the said guy was obviously trying to hide his smile all the time.”

It’s been 3 days since the party but three days were not enough to erase the incident from his mind. In fact, he felt like there’s a clip of him waking up that morning tattooed on his brain. The way Seungwoo grinned at him, the way he looked hottingly handsome – _wait, is that even a word?_ Anyway what he knew was that he was going crazy.

Back then on the memorable day, when he went downstairs to the kitchen after showering and changing into Seungwoo’s clothes he was met with the four friends; Seungyoun, Jinhyuk, Yuvin and the cause of his almost-heart-attack, Seungwoo. On his sudden appearance at the kitchen, Seungyoun’s and Jinhyuk’s eyes widened while Yuvin choked on his food. He could just stand there with wide eyes, watching the seniors trying to save Yuvin from dying from choking.

“I didn’t knew that you know Seungwoo hyung.” Yuvin said after drinking some water, causing Yohan to feel like burying himself under the ground because of embarrassment.

Snapped out of his thought, Yohan banged his glass onto the table before putting his head beside the glass dejectedly. Ignoring his friend’s grumble, he covered his face as he was whining while thrashing his legs under the table (childishly, i might add). Raising his head again, he pouted as he scooped some cereals into his mouth.

“Please don’t remind me. I was about to jump from the building because of embarrassment.” Then, his eyes lit up as he sat up straight to look at his friend, “hey, how much do you think a flight ticket to Antartica?”

He thought that maybe it was still not too late to change his name to something vague, like John Kim or something and move away from South Korea to avoid seeing the seniors again.

His same aged friend looked at him, amused. “So it’s true then about Seungwoo?" Biting his sandwich, he continued "And what are you gonna do at Antartica? Embarrass yourself in front of a bunch of Penguins?”

The still pouting guy shook his head before he sighed heavily. “Look, I don’t even know what happened that night. I woke up to a sexy half-naked guy beside me, with me also being half-naked, and I can’t remember a thing from the night before!” He exclaimed as he stabbed the sandwich with his fork. Immediately after, he felt sorry for venting out his frustration onto the poor sandwich.

Hangyul stared at him while chewing his sandwich. Some sauce and mayonnaise smeared on his lips and he licked it all, with Yohan eyeing him very, very disgustingly (not that he’s any better).

“Then I guess you guys did not sleep together since, you know, you can’t remember a thing. And it’s impossible to not remember a thing with him, unless you hit your head after sex or something.” The younger shrugged nonchalantly while the other guy seemed to ponder upon his statement.

“Really? Well that’s what I thought too, but…” Yohan trailed off.

A few seconds passed before Hangyul opened his mouth again. “You know you can always ask him right?”

This made Yohan scoffed as he crossed his arms. “You think I didn’t try to ask him when I woke up? All I got was just a smirk or more confusing replies.”

“Well later at college just corner him up, slam him and threaten to kiss him if he still doesn’t want to tell you.”

“Wha–,”

“Well who knows maybe when you guys kiss again, something might click in your memories.” Hangyul nonchalantly threw the suggestion. He chewed his last bite of his sandwich appreciatively as this may be the last decent breakfast for this month. "Who knows your body might remember him." He wiggled his eyebrows to his friend.

The guy in conflict quickly stood up before grabbing his bag. “You know what, I’m gonna pretend everything has never happened, including our conversations and your brainless suggestion today.” He flicked his roommate’s forehead before he moved to leave for his class.

“Heyy wait for me!”

————————

Yohan rushed to the toilet as soon as his class was dismissed. His 4pm class every Monday was really draining himself because of the very punctual lecturer that dismiss their class always exactly on or after 5pm. Though he also kinda like it because there’s not so many people in the college on the evening. But then again it was really tiring because he had taekwondo practice after this no matter how much he felt like skipping his practice today.

After releasing himself, he went out from the stall and immediately stopped in track.

_Why why why why._

Out of every time, every toilets there in this campus, why must they use the same one at the same time. He understood where the cliche moments in every fictions he had read came from. Despite his inner conflict, his eyes drifted to look at the cause of his headache that was calmly washing his hands at the sink.

_Ba Dum._

Their eyes connected for a few seconds and Yohan could feel his heart hammering through his rib cage. The other male broke the eye contact to focus on washing his hand. _Seriously, how long is he going to wash his hand_. Yohan cleared his throat before going to wash his own hands, a sink away from the other guy.

You see, Seungwoo, when he’s at the college was very different from when he’s outside. The vibes surrounding him, that’s it. He was like the high-ranking senior that everyone needs to bow upon to. Plus, he felt so unapproachable so that’s why Yohan hesitated to start a conversation. He muttered a prayer a bit before he closed the tap and faced the senior. “Hey. Can we talk, uh, about that night?” There. No need to beat around the bush. Straightforward at his best. Yohan gulped while watching the older guy.

Seungwoo raised his head from looking at his hands, bangs falling almost covering his (pretty) eyes and lips twitched as he turned to the former. His eyes bore into the younger male who couldn’t help but to admire his visual.

Suddenly Hangyul’s suggestion did not sound that brainless.

Yohan caught himself from slapping his own face to stop his thought from wandering to the wrong place.

“There’s nothing to talk about, kid.” The senior shrugged while pulling some tissues. Patting his hands dry then he threw the tissue away before changing his focus onto the younger guy again.

Oh, no. Yohan was not having any of this again. He lost his sleep and his daily time because of this so he was not going to let this question lingered anymore in his head. So he decided to do something that was very uncharacteristic of him.

Something that he was sure to regret later.

He stared into the eyes of the older guy as he stepped forward. Although his legs started to feel like jellies, he continued. “Really?”

As he took another step forward, closer to the other male, he could see that Seungwoo was startled. But then in a blink of an eye, his expression immediately changed back to normal. The elder reciprocated the same hard stare that he was given. “Yes.” His dark brown eyes that were almost hidden under his bangs looked straight into the younger’s eyes.

This made Yohan to take a step closer, close enough to count the eyelashes of the other guy. Close enough to catch the smell of manly perfume that the elder use. And close enough that he could see his own reflection in the elder’s eyes. Almost getting distracted, he braved himself to continue with his (Hangyul’s) plan.

With his gaze unwavering, he reached out his hand to brush away a part of the senior’s bang that covered his eyes. “Let’s do it again.”

Seungwoo’s eyes widened for a second before he let out a “what?” His brain was trying to process what was happening as he eyed the younger in front of him.

Not answering his question, the said guy leaned closer, only leaving a few centimeters between them as he said in his deep husky voice.

“Kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave your thoughts and kudos on this story ( ◠‿◠ ) It means the world to me!


End file.
